User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013- September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014- December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015- April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 Talk Page Start Chat I'll try to be on chat in about an hour, maybe a little longer, if you'll be around still. Otherwise I'll try to catch you tomorrow. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:28, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Mentally Unstable I was wondering if I could go with the asker's suggestion and go ahead with categorizing character's as "Mentally Unstable" (encompassing depression, anxiety, PTSD, etc.)? 19:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC) chat I tried refreshing in the hopes of PM finally working, but now it seems that chat in its entirety has given up on me... >.< LittleRedCrazyHood 23:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Come baaaacckk I think we were booted off chat :P Echostar 02:25, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Marklessness I'm sorry about posting, and vanishing. If I had a dollar for all the times it happens, I have quite a lot of dollars. It doesn't seem like I put too much of a hold up on the merriment though. Not from the outside looking in. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 20:49, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch I was wondering if you could update community corner with this week's matches? Danke! 15:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jacob Wright Ahhh thank you! I'm actually amazed at how quickly it went, since I'd been tentatively working on him in my sandbox over the course of Saturday, and then Sunday night, I finalized and finished everything within an hour and a half. ~The power of inspiration~ I just hope he lives up to your expectations, and I'd love to RP him with any of your chars once his page and WB are up :D 16:11, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Start without me All you have to do is let me know. We've got places. Places where we can RP, now that I think about it. That's amazing. If you ever want me to start somewhere, at one of these places, let me know and I'll be happy to post with whomever. *WINK WINK* Mark and Thomas perhaps, somewhere??? LOVE YOU. MISS YOU. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 06:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) The Blog I had seen it, love. Messaged him on chat. We talked, it went well c: I'm getting on chat. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 04:17, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Play Idea Since you're GMing the play, I had a thought that it might also be fun of some things went badly (or at least needed worked on) backstage too, since backstage is always so crazy and hectic during any production. Of course, that's only if you have time. If not, don't worry about it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:13, September 9, 2015 (UTC)